Belum terbiasa
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Ini baru hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. [TanZen] [3rd Project 26 #21]


Pagi ketika Zenitsu membuka mata ada hal hebat yang dia lihat.

Mungkin bagi orang lain itu akan terdengar biasa saja, tapi bagi Zenitsu yang baru kemarin resmi menjadi kekasih dari hal hebat yang dia maksud barusan, bisa melihat tubuh kekar dengan kulit yang sedikit lebih gelap darinya terbaring di samping hampir membuat Zenitsu berteriak—untungnya tidak jadi.

Pelan perlahan Zenitsu meninggalkan ranjang besar yang beberapa saat lalu adalah pembaringannya sejsk semalam. Kakinya berjinjit saat berjalan memunguti pakaian yang berserak di lantai dan kabur ke kamar mandi.

Jujur saja Zenitsu tidak begitu mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir di dalam ruang mewah ini, tapi satu yang pasti semalam sudah terjadi sesuatu antar dirinya dengan Tanjiro—bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit lemas, pinggang dan pinggulnya sedikit nyeri.

"Padahal aku pikir kejadian kemarin itu mimpi." Kalimat itu dia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Satu hal yang bisa Zenitsu syukuri pagi ini adalah tidak ada tanda merah yang tertinggal di tempat yang mudah terlihat. "Untung Tanjiro pengertian."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Agatsuma Zenitsu, Kamado Tanjiro,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #21**_

_**I'm yours : Lover**_

**Belum terbiasa**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Tubuhnya ditubruk dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Pinggangnya masih sakit, dan jadi semakin sakit lagi karena orang yang baru datang ini lupa kalau dirinya masih butuh waktu lebih untuk membiasakan diri dengan rasa nyeri yang didapat dari kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Aw, Tanjiro pelan-pelan. Pinggangku masih sakit."

"Oh, maaf-maaf." Satu tangan Tanjiro menyentuh pinggang belakangnya. Tapi dalam hitungan detik berikutnya ekspresi Tanjiro kembali berubah. Dia cemberut. "Kenapa pulang tidak bangunkan aku dulu?"

Oh, Dewa. Zenitsu ingin kabur dari pertanyaa ini. Tidak ingin menjawabnya karena terlalu memalukan dan karena ingin sebentar saja lupa kalau semalam dirinya baru saja lepas dari status _Virgin_. Sudah begitu sampai sekarang Zenitsu masih tidak bisa ingat apa saja yang sudah dia dan Tanjiro lakukan, ingatannya masih samar-samar.

"Um," Zenitsu tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya terlalu malu jika harus berhadapan dengan Tanjiro. Sekarang saja rasanya Zenitsu ingin kabur. "Maaf, aku buru-buru."

Tanjiro terlihat tidak senang dengan jawaban itu. Tapi Zenitsu tidak bisa menemukan alasan lain yang lebih masuk akal. Saat Tanjiro berjalan ke depannya dan medekatkan wajah mereka, Zenitsu hanya berharap tidak ada orang lain yang akan melihat mereka di sana saat ini—tidak lucu kalau pertugas kedisplinan ketahuan asik pacaran pagi-pagi saat masih jam tugasnya.

"Maaf semalam aku berlebihan." Bisikan Tanjiro itu membuat seluruh tubuh Zenitsu merinding. "Kalau masih sakit hari ini aku yang gantikan semua tugasmu saja."

Zenitsu mundur, menjauhkan diri.

Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, Zenitsu hanya tahu berkat tingkah Tanjiro barusan jantungnya jadi tidak normal. Matanya jadi takut bertemu pandang dengan mata Tanjiro. Sungguh, Zenitsu berharap Tanjiro akan segera meninggalkannya sendiri dulu. Kalau seperti ini tugasnya tidak akan selesai.

"Ti-tidak perlu. Aku masih sanggup, kok. Tapi terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut. Aku mau menemanimu."

"Hah?"

Tanjiro tersenyum santai. "Bolehkan? Aku ingin jadi relawan untuk membantumu." Lagi Tanjiro mendekat, tanpa bisa Zenitsu cegah kedua tangan kekasihnya itu sudah melingkat pada pinggangnya. "Aku ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

"Lepas, Tanjiro."

"Hee, kenapa?"

Zenitsu sudah mencoba untuk lepas, tapi tidak semudah saat pertama. Kali ini lepas dari Tanjiro jadi sangat sulut. Sudah begitu tangan Tanjiro justru bertingkah nakal dengan meraba bokongnya. Si pelaku masih bertahan dengan senyum senang tanpa dosa yang membuat Zenistu sereba salah.

Ini hari pertama mereka setelah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Keinginan untuk tetap bersama sepanjang waktu yang Tanjiro rasakan juga Zenitsu rasakan. Tapi kalau terus bersama dan tidak punya waktu untuk menenangkan jantung seperti ini lama-lama Zenitsu bisa pingsan karena terlalu senang.

Belum lagi tingkah Tanjiro yang jadi di luar dugaan seperti ini. Entah sampai kapan jantungnya bisa bertahan, Zenitsu tidak bisa menjamin kesadaran dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Kau sendiri tahu kalau yang melalui lorong ini hanya siswa kedisplinan lain."

Saat Tanjiro mencoba untuk menciumnya, Zenitsu masih sempat menghalau dengan selebaran yang dia bawa. Tapi bukannya menyerah dan mencoba untuk mengerti alasan Zenitsu menolak, Tanjiro justru terlihat semakin senang.

"Kalau kau malu-malu seperti itu aku jadi ingin menggodamu lebih parah lagi, loh."

"Hah?" sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Zenitsu tahu kalau Tanjiro adalah orang yang semenyebalkan ini.

Iya, Zenitsu mencintai kekasihnya. Dia bahagia setengah mati karena akhirnya bisa punya status lebih dari sekedar teman—walau masih tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa berakhir tidur dengan Tanjiro di hotel tadi pagi.

Lagi, saat Tanjiro ingin mencoba menciumnya lagi Zenitsu menghalangi lagi. Kali ini tidak dengan kerta yang dibawa, tapi langsung dengan tangannya sendiri. "Nah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu."

Karena nada serius yang Zenitsu mulai, Tanjiro berhenti dan sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Zenitsu. Tapi pelukannya masih sangat erat, Zenitsu masih belum bisa melepaskan diri dengan mudah.

"Apa?"

"Kau ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Aku ingat semuanya. Memangnya kau tidak ingat? Mau aku ceritakan ulang apa saja kesenangan yang kita lakukan?"

Wajah Zenitsu tiba-tiba terasa panas. Malu rasanya.

"Um." Zenitsu mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi di hotel dan sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingat sampai saat terakhir kita masih di tempat Genya. Lagi pula, kamarin ada Nezuko, kan? Kenapa kau dan aku justru menginap di hotel? Nezuko pulang dengan siapa?"

Pelukan Tanjiro meregang, Zenitsu bisa saja melepaskan diri, tapi melihat gelagat Tanjiro yang kebingungan di depannya niat untuk menjauh yang sejak awal ada dalam dirinya tiba-tiba hilang. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau Tanjiro menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tanjiro, kau melakukan sesuatu padaku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa ingat, ya?"

"Tidak!" sergahnya cepat. "Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu, kok."

"Jangan bohong."

"Tidak, percayalah." Tanjiro kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, berniat ingin mencium Zenitsu lagi, dan zenistu sudah siap untuk menghalau lagi. Tapi—

"Zenitsu-san, Tomioka sensei mencarimu." —seorang rekan sesama petugas kedisplinan muncul.

Tentu saja Zenitsu langsung menjauhkan diri dari Tanjiro, dan walau kelihatan tidak suka Tanjiro juga tidak mencoba untuk memeluknya lagi.

"Hah, oh, ya. Rapatnya sudah mau dimulai?"

Anak itu sempat melihat heran pada mereka. Memandang Tanjiro cukup lama. Kemungkinan adegan pelukan tadi dilihat juga sangat besar. "Um, maaf menggagu, ya."

Tuh, kan!

"Tapi Zenitsu-san harus cepat. Tomioka sensei bisa marah nanti."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo." Zenitsu menyampatkan diri untuk menoleh pada Tanjiro. "Aku pergi dulu, ya."

Zenitsu baru berbalik, anak yang memanggilnya juga belum sempat melangkah saat Tanjiro menarik tangannya dan tanpa diduga memberikan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Sambil tersenyum senang Tanjiro juga menambahkan, "Aku tunggu di tempat biasa saat makan siang nanti." Kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu lebih dulu.

Zenitsu sendiri hanya mampu menutup wajah dengan kertas di tangannya. Tidak ingin wajah meronanya dilihat oleh orang lain. Kejadian tadi membuatnya senang, tapi karena ada penonton di samping, jadi memalukan juga.

"Punya kekasih seperti itu pasti berat ya, Zenitsu-san."

"Hm, bahaya untuk jantungku." Ke depannya Zenitsu harus mulai membiasakan diri agar kejadian seperti tadi tidak terlulang. Terlalu bahaya untuk jantungnya, bahaya untuk imej dia dan Tanjiro juga.

Zenitsu masih ingin menikmati kehidupan sekolah sewajarnya sampai lulus nanti.

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**20/02/2020 17:23**

Halo, TanZen di sini.

Gimana? Gimana? Udah cukup masih, kah?

Semoga kalian suka ya~

Terima kasih yang sudah meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
